1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting and receiving discontinuous data in a wireless communication network.
2. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone) in a wireless communication network may operate in one of several operating modes, such as active and idle, at any given moment. In the active mode, the wireless device may be allocated radio resources by the network and may actively exchange data with the network, e.g., for a voice or data call. In the idle mode, the wireless device may not be allocated radio resources and may be monitoring overhead channels transmitted by the network. The wireless device may transition between the active and idle modes, as necessary, based on data requirements of the wireless device. For example, the wireless device may transition to the active mode whenever there is data to send or receive and may transition to the idle mode after completing the data exchange with the network.
The wireless device may exchange signaling with the network to transition between operating modes. The signaling consumes network resources and consumes unnecessary power in the wireless device if the wireless device is transitioned to an operating mode only to be prevented from communicating data due to denial by the network resources.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to probabilistically determine whether a wireless device should transition from an idle to an active state.